Many communication systems use Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit (RFIC) devices for performing frequency up-conversion and down-conversion. For example, Sierra Monolithics, Inc. (Redondo Beach, Calif.) offers a dual-band up-converter/down-converter RFIC denoted SMI7035, for WiMAX (IEEE 802.16-2004) transceivers operating in the 2.3-2.7 and 3.3-3.8 GHz bands.